Basil Grimm
Basil Grimm was the husband of Relda Grimm, father of Henry and Jacob Grimm. A member of the Grimm Family, he is the great-great-great-grandson of Wilhelm Grimm and Henrietta Grimm. Basil was born in 1932 to Peter Grimm and Alison Grimm I, the youngest out of their four children. In adulthood, Basil had blonde hair, which slowly grew out to grey as he grew old. He had broad shoulders, a beard, and a "toothy grin". Basil was said to be the more serious between himself and his wife. However, when it came to magic, Relda was more stricter than her husband. Biography He was born in 1932, and met Relda at a Berlin house party in 1974, at the age of 42. A week later, they were married, and began to travel the world together, including Istanbul, the Yukon, Hawaii, the Amazon, South Africa and the Himalayas . Two years later, in 1976, Basil's first son, Henry Grimm, was born. The same year, Matilda Grimm called Basil to Ferryport Landing, as their brother, Edwin Grimm had just passed away. Basil and Relda moved to Ferryport Landing with baby Henry, and in 1978, welcomed their second son, [[Jacob Alexander Grimm, to the family, shortly after Matilda Grimm had died of pneumonia. Basil trained Relda and his sons to become a fairytale detectives, described in his obituary to be "often at the centre of solving some of the town's biggest crimes." Basil was also involved in local politics and town planning, his name suggested for mayor on more than one occasion, despite his disinterest in the position. He allowed his children to have access to almost all the rooms in the Hall of Wonders, disallowing them entry to the most dangerous. He intended for the boys to become competent with magic early on in life. When the three little pigs brought Mr. Canis to the Grimms' doorstep, having just been released from the Big Bad Wolf's control, Basil was reluctant to accept his new identity. He protested Relda's decision to take the man in, and never quite trusted him. In 1994, Jake lowered the barrier in order to free Henry's girlfriend, an Everafter, from Ferryport Landing. Unknown to Jake, lowering the town's barrier also lowered a barrier around the town's asylum. A crazed Little Red Riding Hood and her 'pet' Jabberwocky were able to escape. Whilst trying to help Jake fight the winged monster, Basil was killed, at the age of 62. In The Problem Child, Basil was brought back to life for a few minutes by Uncle Jake, who had absorbed the Blue Fairy's power, and all of the everafters' magic. He rushed to hug Relda, but she knew it wasn't right, and ordered Jake to send Basil back. Jake resisted, but when he offered Sabrina a wish, she wished that her uncle had always known the power he had naturally. The wish was granted, and Basil went back to the afterlife. Henry and Veronica Grimm, Basil's son and daughter-in-law, named their son after him in 2009. Etymology The name Basil (Arabic باسل | /ˈbæzəl/; royal, kingly) comes from the male Greek name Vassilios (Greek: Βασίλειος, female version Bασιλική), which first appeared during the Hellenistic period. It is derived from "basileus" (Greek: βασιλεύς), a Greek word of pre-Hellenic origin meaning "king", from which words such as basilica and basilisk (via Latin), as well as the eponymous herb (via Old French) derive, and the name of the Italian region Basilicata, which had been long under the rule of the Byzantine Emperor (also called basileus). Category:Characters Category:Grimm Family Category:Deceased Category:Humans